Kushi: The New Ichigo
by Kumori Darkfire
Summary: Aizen has created a new Cero Espada but something about this new Cero seems to have caught the attention of him and lots others.
1. Kushi Kobo

Hey there readers! I hope you like my story but I need to point out a character: Kushi is an Espada that is based off a Bleach Doujinshi called Wilder Than Heaven. He looks like Ichigo but acts more like his inner hollow as seen in the doujinshi. The name Kushi is a combination with **Ku**ro and **Shi**ro.

**Kushi Kobo**

_Bubbles…_

_Water…_

_Someone is watching me…_

_Who is it?_

_Words are mumbling…_

_Their talking. About what?_

_Can't hear what their saying…_

_Tired…_

_Sleep…._

* * *

Aizen was proud of his 8th Espada on creating his new Cero Espada. It was such a great creation by his instructions. He smiled as he looked over his new Espada, that was curled up in the middle with his legs bent at his knees and his arms wrapped around them holding them close to his chest, in a big tank of water. The bright orange hair and body structure where exactly the same as that Royka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. The only difference was two red line markings right under the left eye, almost touching the nose and the long pure white hollow tail coming out from behind the end of the spine, right above the butt with a blood red tip.

"Excellent work Szayel. You truly did make a perfect new Cero Espada for me."

"I am truly honored Aizen sama. I worked very hard to make your very exact instructions. Though I do wonder."

"What would that be?" he turned his eyes away from the tank to the pink haired Espada.

"I was wondering Aizen sama, why you based this new Cero Espada after that Royka boy?"

The ex shinigami captain smiled a bit more than, looked back at the creation in the tank and placed a hand on the glass.

"Because, its part of my plan."

He put his hand back down and headed out of the lab, but Szayel heard Aizen say something more as he walked right out of the door.

"Plus its fun."

* * *

_Bubbles…_

_Water…_

_Sounds like its draining away and I'm floating down to the bottom…_

_Am I being let out of this stupid tank finally?_

_Air…_

"Come on now. Its time for you to wake up."

_Someone is talking to me. Sounds annoying to me already._

"Hey!"

"Shut up. I heard you already. You don't need to say it again to annoy me." The new Cero Espada sat up wet, in the now empty tank he was held and created in. He opened his eyes, showing Szayel the golden yellow and chocolate brown mixed color eyes to him plus an annoying look in them.

"Ah. It seems your eye color came out to be a mixed color than what I had created for you."

"And what color did you give me before?"

Szayel moved his glasses up with his pointer finger, creating a glare over them to hide his eyes "Pink."

The Cero Espada glared at him angrily, "Fuck you. I'm glad they did change. Now, am I going to get a towel to dry off or what?"

"In a minute but first I need to go over a few things with you before you before I let you" he suddenly stopped when two fingers where pointed right at his head and a small white cero was being created at the tip of them.

"I don't give a fuck about it, now give me a towel and my clothes or I'll kill you."

"R-right away!" He knew a threat when he saw one. Thinking quickly and moving fast he got a big white towel from one of the cupboards, picked up the bag with the new Espada's clothes in it and handing them over to him. The Cero Espada took them and started to dry himself off with the towel. He kept a eye on the pink hair man that was now farther away from him. He smirked just a bit as he dried his tail off. _Looks like my threat worked perfectly. He pisses me off already with his annoying voice._ Finished with the towel, he threw it out of the tank than began to take his new clothes out of the bag and dressed himself. Once done, he stood up and stepped out of tank he hated so much.

"Wheres there a mirror?"

"Over there." Szayel pointed over to a full body mirror hanging on the wall next to the door.

The orange haired Espada went over to it and looked at himself in the mirror. Who ever came up with the design of the clothes was either bored as hell designing it or was really into their work too much. The white jacket was long on the back ending about a little of where the knees are at, with an up right collar and black trimming all around the edges of it. Plus around the cuffs of the jacket. The pants were a bit baggie but nit to much. They fitted good at his waist with a black/red sash wrapped around it and the hole in the back letting his tail stick out. The back end of his jacket where in the shapes of downward points giving it a look of flaps and where split apart at the top of his tail.

"Ah. It seems the clothes fit you well my Cero."

He turned over to the door and saw Aizen standing there. He knew who this man was but decided not to say anything but just a simple, "Sir."

"Please my Cero. You don't have to be formal. Just a simple 'Aizen-sama' would do it."

"No. You don't have my full trust for me to call you by that name." The Cero glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Szayel flinched and looks at them both. What was this guy thinking?! He was talking back to their leader who could very well kill them in a second! He looked over at the new Cero waiting to see him fall dead on the ground by Aizen, but nothing happened. Aizen chuckled at his new Ceros amusement and smiled.

"If that is what suits you my Cero, than so be it. But let me ask you one thing," he walked over to the orange haired Espada and stared right into his eyes, "You seem to be hiding something more from me. What else do you want to say to me?"

The Cero Espada stared right back at Aizen with a more intense look, "One: keep your hands off me. I may be your new Cero but I am not some pet that will be used like a dog or as a slave. Two: you can not hold my powers against me. You may believe that you gave me my powers but your wrong and I wont tell you where or who I got them from. Three: if I warn you about my rules, than it will be your _only_ warning or I will _kill_ you."

"My, those are some tough rules of yours my Cero."

"Don't me Cero. My name is Kushi Kobo."

He glared at Aizen with hatred for him. He did not see this Aizen guy as a leader but as a spoiled brat who gets his way easily. Aizen kept his smile on as he brought his hand up to touch Kushi's cheek when ball of white fire engulfed his hand. He stepped away from the Cero as the fire burned it self out.

"_That was your **only** and **final** warning._" With that said, Kushi walked out of the lab.

Szayel couldn't believe what he saw. Their new Cero just attacked Aizen!! He look over at his leader's hand.

"A-Aizen-sama! Your hand!"

The ex shinigami brought up his hand to see what had caused the eighth Espada to be so surprised. His whole hand was burned to a third degree! Something about this Kushi Kobo interested him very much and he was willing to give up everything to find out.

**Chapter End**

SO! What did you think of my story? It took me awhile to write it out but I manage to get the first chapter done. Please go easy on me here. This is my only 5th story that I wrote and I don't need people to criticizes me here. I've heard enough about my english is bad. I get it already! So please, be nice to me and give me a good review. I need a lot of support with this story if I'm ever going to continue writing it.

Review!

Review!!


	2. Questions, Answers and Past

Well it looks like a few people have reviewed my story so far. I'm guessing their waiting till I write more chapters before they review. I really hope I get more reviews because I need a lot of support with this story. I do thank everyone who did comment about my story. Thank you!!

**Questions, Answers and Past**

Kushi walked quickly away from the horrible lab he was created from, plus from the man that he just warned for the first time. He sneered. Just thinking about that _Aizen_ guy really pissed him off so much!

"Damn bastard. He was testing me about my rules I just told him. Thinking that I was lying to him. Heh I'm glad his hand burned."

He kept moving through many hallways, not thinking about where he was going to. He just wanted to get outside to get some fresh air. He stopped when he came upon a long hallway with all of the Espadas bedrooms. _They're here somewhere. I just need to find their reiatsu and call them out._ He moved quietly through the hallway to not disturbed anyone, but also very carefully searched the air around the doors from each of the Espadas rooms. _Ah! Found them!_

Kushi dipped his tail down to his shadow than pulled up, creating a long black strand. Concentrating on the black strand he broke it into two pieces and shaped them into a ball shape. He gave each of the balls a little bit of hid reiatsu and they began to take shape into two black cobras.

"Go on your two. Go get them for me and lead them."

The two cobras hissed than slithered under a door. He waited for a few minutes than he heard two doors open and he quickly ran down the hall way. He kept running, looking for a way to get outside as he heard footsteps following behind.

He grinned and ran faster, "Your not going to catch me!! Slow pokes!!"

Kushi laughed and sonido away from his followers. He appeared outside on a balcony, looking around for the highest point on top of a building to keep away from the dome. He turned back when he heard the two cobras hisses up to him than disappearing into his shadow. Turning to the entrance, he waited as he heard the footsteps coming closer to him. His followers appeared outside with him. They where none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Sexta Espada and Ulquiorra Schiffer Cuatro Espada.

"What took you guys so long? Your both are so slow."

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked him as he looked over Kushi, wondering who he was and why he had lead them out here. Behind him, Ulquiorra staid quiet and wondered himself also about this new character who also called him out here.

Kushi grinned, "I'll tell you if you can catch me!" He jumps over them, doing a front flip right over their heads than landed on the side of the dome and runs up it.

"Shit!" Grimmjow said as he and Ulquiorra both followed Kushi up the side of the dome and trying to catch up to him. Kushi giggled like a five year old running away from his parents. He runs faster than skids to a stop right at the top of the dome. The Cero Espada turned around as the other two Espadas came to a stop a few feet away from him. He giggled at them and sat down.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Grimmjow yelled at the giggling man.

"Calm down Grimmjow. Your always so hot tempered."

"How did you know my name?" The Sexta Espada looked at him questionable.

"Why don't you two sit down. It'll be a long explanation for you two."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other for a second than sat down in front of Kushi.

"Let me start by saying that my name is Kushi Kobo, your new Cero Espada. After what happened to your former Cero did Aizen decided to keep him as the Diez Espada. Szayel created me by your leaders orders and instructions. What he doesn't know is that they never really did create me. I was put into that tank when Szayel's first experiment started to fail."

"Wait. Your telling us that you were born than put into a tank?" Grimmjow asked him confused.

"Yes. What I am about to tell you both must stay a secret between us. No one else must know."

"Not even Aizen-sama himself?" Ulquiorra spoke for the first time ever since he first chased Kushi up here on top of the dome.

"Especially not even that bastard. He must not know any of this information. For you see, if he were to find out about me he would use me against my mothers."

"Mothers?" The two Espadas asked him at the same time.

"Yes. I don't live here. I come from a place far from others with my mothers. Its really a nice place. You could say that only those with real great powers of a god can be there. My mothers are Ra the Sun Goddess and Osiris the Goddess of Death. For a very long time as time was created my mothers loved each other very much. The other gods know that they would fall in love with each other since its like yin and yang, the sun and moon, light and darkness, good and bad, life and death. All of those go together perfectly. A round five thousand years ago my mothers wanted to start a family together, but it was very hard. A god getting pregnant by another god is very rare for them. They tried every year to have a baby until two thousand years later my mother Ra, the first god to ever get pregnant, was. Both of my parents were both excited and so were the other gods. They all praised them both for creating another life after trying so hard for so long. Mother Ra enjoyed every day of her pregnancy, just being able to carry such a small life within her. Mom Osiris was so happy to see mother so happy. Many of the gods gave them gifts and presents for them and for their baby. Five years later mother gave birth to a baby boy, me."

He smiles as he remembered all of his memories, "I was a very happy and hyper child living with them, but somehow I would always try to get myself into trouble."

"Wait, let me ask you something. If your the son of the gods, exactly how old are you?" The Cuatro Espada asked and looked at him.

"You wanna know my age?" Kushi tilted his head a bit to the side and looked at both of the Espadas.

The two other males nodded their heads together which made Kushi smile. T_hey don't realize that they go together perfectly. They've been doing the same things at the same time. Heehee!! This'll be prefect!! I'll get them together!_

"To be exact I'm 3,879 years old."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at him wide eyed and stunned. Kushi giggled than laugh at them, "You guys look so funny!! I wish you see your faces!! It's priceless!!"

Grimmjow growled at him. "Stop laughing you!"

Kushi stopped and smiled at him, "Surprised by my age?"

Ulquiorra blinked a bit and composed himself. "It did for me. I didn't see that coming."

"I had a feeling it would surprise you both. It may sound like a lot of years but I'm still young compare to my mothers," he swayed his tail behind him.

"So if you live with your mothers than why are you down here?"

"Well my mothers send me down here on a mission to find the new kings. They said that I would find them since I look like one of them and the other I act like them. Though I don't know who they could be but I'm going to find them no matter what."

He stands up and looks at them with a serious look, "So I will ask you both one question. Will you two follow me on my journey to find the kings? If you stay here with that so called leader here you both will not survive any longer."

Can you say that that was a tough question for the two Espadas? Of course.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow where over looking the pros and cons about the question. On one hand they could leave Hueco Mundo and help Kushi find theses kings he is looking for, to be free from Aizen and not be told what to do. On the other hand they will be seen as traitors by Aizen and will be killed by his own hands. There was only one way and one answer to the question.

The two Espadas stood up and came to an agreement together. Grimmjow grinned and spoke their answer to the Cero Espada.

"When do we leave?"

**Chapter End**

Whew!! That was a long chapter for me to write about. Lots of explaining to do since Kushi was talking about his past but its not all of it, yet. I do thank everyone for reviewing my story and I am sorry for taking so long to update. I just started school at college so it'll take me awhile to write the other chapters but I know what I'm going to write about. Oh! I know that some of you are wondering about the Doujinshi that I was talking about in the first chapter so I'll put it here so you could read it and get an idea about who Kushi is.

Web site: .com/6_

Please no hate reviews. If I get a few of them than I will stop writing this story. I need lots of supports for this story to keep going.

Review!!

**Review!!!**


	3. Escape, Finding Others

Sry for the long wait everyone. It took longer than I thought to write this chapter up but I got it done. Plus I've going crazy watching the new episodes of Bleach from Japan. Shiro shows up!!!

**Escape, Finding Others**

Kushi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra made their way back inside the dome to get a few things before they left for good. The three made it back to the Sexta's and Cuatro's rooms quietly. Kushi waited out in the hall for them to finish packing up.

_Its a good thing their coming with me. If they stayed here any longer they would be killed by Aizen. He crossed his arms over his chest and swayed his tail. Those two lives are innocent from what Mom Osiris said to me._ He looked up, _Mom. Mother. I miss you both so much. I want to be with you guys and play in the gardens like we always do._ He sighed a bit than heard the two Espadas coming out of their rooms with a bag of their things.

"Ready to go you two?"

"Yes Kushi. I believe to speak for the both of us that we are making the right choice for once," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow nodded to confirmed it.

"Right. Follow me and don't fall back."

Kushi began to run back to where it led outside with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra following closely behind him. Running through all the halls, they thought they would never get out. This caused Kushi to growl in anger.

"If you don't stop changing the path ways now, I'm going to kill you Gin!" He yelled out so loud that it echoed down the halls. The three of them stopped when they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Than Aizen and Gin came into the view.

"What do we have here? Are my faithful Esapdas leaving me?" He looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before Kushi stepped in front of them, blocking them from view.

"Get out of the way you bastard. You no longer are going to control these tow anymore and your plans will fail."

"Fail my Cero?"

Kushi growled, "I told you to not call me by that!"

The wind started to pick up and was blowing hard towards the two former shinigamis. The wind was picking up faster and harder on them, causing them to shield theirs eyes with their arms.

"I SAID TO FUCKEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

A big gust if wind blew Aizen and Gin far away from them, hitting a wall and knocking them out cold.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could not believe what they just saw and they realize something too; **Do not get Kushi Kobo mad**.

Kushi began to calm down slowly but he heard the other Espadas running out of their rooms to investigate the loud noise. All of the Espadas crowded around where Aizen and Gin where laying at. He growled again, "Dammit! I don't have time for this!" He raised up his hands in the air and began to chant in a different language.

"SirisO RehtoM! EM NopU DewotseB EvaH UoY SgniW EhT EM EviG!" The wind kicked up again in the hall.

"Hold onto to me you two! This'll be bumpy!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both hold on tightly to Kushi by wrapping their arms around his back and keeping a good grip on their bags. The kept blowing fast around the three creating a tornado with them in the center of it. The other Espadas had to duck and cover from the powerful tornado. The walls around them began to crack than crumble under the powerful winds making a large opening for the three Espadas escaping.

Kushi let go of the tornado than quickly jump through their way out and disappeared into a portal, leaving no trace of them left in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're here?"

"Are you really that slow Grimmjow?"

"It's not my fault that Kushi over worked himself in Hueco Mundo and brought us here to this place with those two chicks upstairs."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "You whine too much."

Early, after the three had escaped from Hueco Mundo, Kushi had brought them in the town of Kurakara to begin looking for the kings. But as soon as they landed in a small park Kushi collapsed from over doing his powers because of his anger. The two now former Espadas didn't know what to do or where to stay at until Kushi regained his strength back. That is until two young women appeared in front of them saying to follow them. The two didn't know if they could trust them but Kushi said that they were safe to go with them. So when the two women left, Grimmjow carried Kushi on his back and the three former Espadas followed the two ladies.

"So your telling me that your can't stay still here with these two women till Kushi gets better?"

Grimmjow looked away from the former Cuatro, "Okay fine. I'm just bored sitting here doing nothing. Thats all."

"Just like what I said. You whine too much Grimmjow. Especially when your bored," he sipped his tea that was getting cold in his hands.

Grimmjow glared at him. "Whatever. I'm going to go check on Kushi."

"Concerned about him? That's a first Grimmjow."

He growled and curled his fingers into a fist. "Just shut up Ulquiorra! Your-" was all he shouted out before a hard covered book was thrown right at the back of his head, shutting him up.

"Keep it down. Kushi is still getting treatment and his rest right now." A young women said to him as she was coming down the stairs.

"We're sorry Rin. Right Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra looked at the former Sexta and all he got was a nod.

The young women Rin came down stairs and went into the kitchen. She was about five feet tall with short pitch black hair up to her shoulders, dark red eyes as blood, these black-red dragon scale hair clips on each side of her head. Plus a pair of fox ears on top of her head and a long slender black tail on top of her butt. She was wearing a long black kimono robe with a demon nine tail fox on the back of it. She comes into the living where the two former Espadas were sitting at.

"How's Kushi doing?" Grimmjow asked her.

She sits down on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands, "He's doing better to Kumori's treatment. He'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

One of her ears flickered a bit and she sipped her coffee. The two men looked up at the stairs as Kumori came down from them. She was fairly a small women, about 4' 11'' tall, long pure white hair with some of it pulled up into a ring shape behind her ears, a pair of golden feather hair slips on each side of her head. Red eyes that were bright as a ruby gem, also a pair of ears just like Rin's only these where white and a long slender tail right above her butt in the same place as Rin's. Kumori was wearing a very long white robe that was dragging on the floor and on the back was a phoenix, spreading its wings up on her back.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both watched her as she came down the stairs, walks over and sits down next to Rin on the couch.

"Don't worry you two. You all are safe here. No one will hurt you as long as you stay here with us. It's a good thing Kushi send out a message to us when he appeared here with you two."

"May I ask a question Kumori?"

"Sure you can Ulquiorra."

"Since we left Aizen and came here with Kushi to find the kings of Soul Society, how will we be able to find them?"

"From what he has told me when I was treating him, I believe I know the where about of the kings."

They both looked at her, "You where they could be at? Where?"

She smiles at them, "If you want to know the answer then what you two feel about going to school?"

**Chapter End**

Wow that took forever to finish!!! I had major writers block at the second part of the story but I got through it. Sry it took so long updating. College homework is a lot to do and it takes a long time to finish it then I had to have time to write more in this chapter. Well I hope I didn't stop any of you from reading my story but I do apologize for the late update. Blame my college homework.

Review!!

_Review!!!_

**Review!!!**


	4. Surprise, School, King!

Wow. Last chapter I got little reviews, like only 4 or 5 of them. I'm getting the feeling like people are not liking my story anymore. I hope not cuz this story is not even over yet. I am sorry that I take long to update. College is tough for me here.

**Surprise, School, Kings!**

_Blood…_

_Why is there so much blood?_

_Where am I?_

_What's going on here?!_

_Mom! Mother!_

_What am I seeing here?!_

* * *

It was morning in the house hold of Kumori and Rin. Kumori was in the kitchen making breakfast with the the help of Ulquiorra, who by the way was really good at cooking. In the living room Rin was tuning her violin to practice a song for an up coming concert of hers. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch with a bored look on him. He looked up at the stairs as if looking at the room where Kushi was still sleeping in. _'He's still sleeping? He's been sleeping for a long time.'_

"Grimmjow," Kumori called out to him from the kitchen, "would you go wake up Kushi? Breakfast is ready."

"Alright." He replied back to her.

"Thank you."

As he got up and head upstairs, he was not prepared for what her was about to see. He opened the door and flipped on the light switch.

"Hey! Time to wake-" he stopped because what he saw in the bed was something he was not expecting at all.

A female with long orange hair and red markings on the left side of her face sat up in bed, but there was one important item missing on her; a shirt.

Grimmjow had a major nose bleed from seeing the girls naked chest. He quickly grabbed his nose to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell?!"

The girl looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Don't say that! How can you not tell that you don't have a shirt and who the hell are you?!"

"What do you mean who am I? Come on Grimmjow. You should know who I am."

He tried to remember who she was but nothing came up. As he was thinking to himself Kumori came upstairs to them,

"Alright Grimmjow. You should go downstairs and have Ulquiorra clean your face up."

She pushed him out of the way than went into the room and closed the door. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get some help from Ulquiorra. Grabbing a towel, he began to clean his face when the former fourth Espada came over to him with a wash cloth and helped him.

"This is better than a dry towel Grimmjow."

"Umm… Uhh… Thanks."

Would you say that Grimmjow was a little embarrassed by the kind gesture?

Of course he was.

He was studying or more like looking at the green eyed arrancar. _'I've never been this close up to him, even when we're fighting. I didn't know he had such a nice body. Wait… Did I just think that? Damn it!! Don't tell me I'm falling for Ulquiorra Schiffer here?' _He looks at him for a sec than looks away _'Well he does look good but I don't know if he'll be with me.'_

"Grimmjow."

_'He always sees me as trash since my rank was lower than him.'_

"Grimmjow."

_'I don't think he even wants to be with me.'_

"Grimmjow?"

_'I mean, I've been a jerk to him for a long time.'_

"Grimmjow!"

He blinked a bit and saw Kushi in front of him.

"What?"

"Are you day dreaming Grimmjow? I was calling you because breakfast is ready for you at the dinner table."

"Oh alright."

He went out of the kitchen to the dinner table and sat down next to Ulquiorra. Kushi came over to them carrying a glass of milk and sat across from them. They began to eat as Kumori came downstairs carrying their school uniforms for today.

"Alright boys. When you three are done eating, you need to change into your school uniforms."

Kushi looked over at her, "Do I get one too?"

"Of course you do Kushi. This is your mission to find the kings of Soul Society. We are just helping you find them" she replied back.

He smiled and went back to eating his breakfast. About half way through his breakfast Grimmjow spoke up to him.

"By the way Kushi, I went to wake you up in the room you were sleeping in but I found a chick in their. Where were you at?"

Kushi stopped and looked at the perfect blue eyed arrancar. "Grimmjow that was me."

"What? That can't be."

"Grimmjow let me ask you something. Do gods have a specific gender?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm guessing they don't."

"Okay. Now what am I?"

The blue haired arrancar had to think for a bit, "A god."

"Yes, now do you understand? I don't have a specific gender but I choose to be a male. How do you think my mother Ra got pregnant with me?"

Grimmjow was taking in all the information that Kushi was telling him. Then it suddenly hit him, hard. He blushed with embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't believe that was you."

Kushi giggled, "Look Ulqui! Grimmjow is blushing!"

Ulquiorra looked over at the blushing arrancar and something caused a reaction on him. Kushi stopped for what he was something unexpected of Ulquiorra, he was smiling. The non emotional arrancar that never shown any emotion was actually showing one. A smile. He quickly got out a cell phone, one that Kumori gave him to use while they where living with her, and took a picture of Ulquiorra smiling. '_Got it!! What a cute picture of him!!'_ He smiled and put it away before the green eyed arrancar noticed him having it out. The smile quickly vanished when Kumori spoke up, "Alright boys. Finish up eating and get dressed in your uniforms. Its almost time for school."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kushi finished all of his breakfast than took his plate and glass and put them in the sink.

* * *

After the three were done with breakfast and getting ready, they followed Kumori and Rin out to Kurakara high school. If you were wondering about their ears and tails including Kushi's the two ladies found a way to hide them. Kumori was able to make a type of potion that when drank it can hide anything extra that you want to hide from others. In this case they used it to hide their ears and tails from people who cant not see spirits. Also she had made the three boys gigais to use while here in Kurakara. The only thing that did not show up on their gigais were their hollow masks. Their markings were left on to be shown like they got tattoos from what Kushi said to the girls. He hummed a song as they kept following the girls in front of them and smiled warmly. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were following behind Kushi and watched him with curiosity.

"He seems happy all of the time Ulquiorra."

"I've notice that Grimmjow. It must be from living with his mother gods. Must be peaceful there."

As the group got onto the school grounds Rin gave the boys their class schedule and their classroom number (which happened to be Ichigo's classroom cuz I don't remember the number). The three headed upstairs to their assigned classroom and waited outside to be called in by the teacher. Kushi played with the sleeves of his uniform while Ulquiorra stood next to him with his eyes closed and Grimmjow was watches the green eyed Espada with fascination. He couldn't figure out Ulquiorra about why he would come here. He seemed like the type where he would stay out of something like this. He looked over at Kushi, maybe it had to do with something with young god being here. '_It could be since he did bring us here away from Aizen'_, he said in his mind and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kushi stopped playing with his sleeves and looked at both of the former Esapdas, smiling to himself.

They didn't wait for very long when the door opened and the teacher beckoned them in.

"Alright class, we have three new students in are class and I would like for you to welcome them in."

Inside the class Ichigo and his friends including Shiro, who was good now thanks to Ichigo and was given a gigai to use, waited for the new students to come in.

"Hey King. Do you think the new students will like us?" Shiro said to the orange head sitting next to him.

"I'm sure they will Shiro. Beside, everyone got used to you after what we told them about us."

Shiro grinned and hold one of Ichigos hand under the table, "I'm glad they accepted us my King."

"Okay Shiro. Be quiet and stop thinking dirty things. I can see them you know."

"But King. Thats what I want-" Ichigo covered his mouth with his other hand, "Shut up Shiro."

They looked in front as the new students came inside but what they and everyone saw couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ichigo and knew the two students on the left and right as Aizens Espadas but the one in the middle of them was a mystery to everyone.

"Class these are your new classmates; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kushi Kobo and Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Kushi smiled while the other two stayed quiet next to him. Everyone in class kept looking at Kushi than at Ichigo and Shiro and back to the new student. Was it possibly that they were some how related to each other? They did seem so much a like in appearances. The new students went to the back of the classroom and sat down in their seats next to Ichigo and Shiro. Class went by for the first few sessions for everyone, except when some students kept looking back of the class to Kushi. It still puzzled them very much. It was almost the end of school for one more class period; art & music. Most of the students didn't like this class because the teachers were strict on homework. They got to decided what they wanted to do, either art or music. Ichigo and Shiro would always choose art since they had some hidden talent in they.

As Kushi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went inside the classroom, the young god pulled the two over to the music area.

"Hey! Stop pulling me over there!" Grimmjow yelled at Kushi and tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Nope! I'm not letting you go cuz were going to do music with Rin."

"If I am then I better get a good instrument."

"Don't worry Grimmjow. I had already picked one out for you." Rin said as she went over to him with guitar. He took it from her and looked at it. "You'll love it Grimmjow. Don't worry about it too much. Ulquiorra heres yours that I picked out for you." She handed the green eyed arrancar a bass and he took it without any question.

"What am I doing Rin Sensei?" Kushi asked her.

She smiled at him, "I know the perfect thing for you."

* * *

Okay! I finally got this done! Sry about the long wait everyone. I've been working my butt off on college homework. Plus my closest friend got an Xbox 360 and Assassin's Creed 2. That game is soooooooo addicting!!!! I will try to get the next chapter up in December since I have an idea that goes with christmas. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!!!

Please Review!!

Review!!!


	5. Christmas and Kisses!

_I know all of my readers were waiting for the next chapter of my story, so here it is!! And it's a special gift!! I have some songs in here so it would be best if you played them during your reading. There in order from first to last: **Lose Control by Evanescence, Myself from Full Moon wo Sagashite, Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru by See-Saw, and Doubt & Trust by Access.**_

**Christmas and Kisses?!**

As the days went on Kushi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got to know a lot of people in school and made new friends quickly. It so happened that they became good friends with Ichigo and his group.

It was a week away before winter break, it was lunch time and everyone was outside. Kushi was enjoying his lunch when he heard a group of punk kids call them out.

"Hey weirdos!"

He didn't look back and so did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They knew that those punks were nothing compare to their strengths. Kushi kept eating when one of the punks pulled him away.

"I'm talking to you, you little shit!"

He ignored that and gave the guy a bored look. Ever since he and the two former Espadas came here they've been called many names but they just ignored them. He felt Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get up but he put a hand out to stop them.

"Go back to your lunches you two. I got this."

"Are you sure you don't want any help from your weirdos little shit?"

Kushi sighed and put his hands in his pocket, "Your not worth my time so I'm not going to bother with you." He turned around and went back to his unfinished lunch. The guy was about to pull him back when he was knocked off his feet and feel face first into the ground.

"What the-?!" but he didn't get to say anything else before he was sent back right into his group.

The other students were watching this and started to laugh since they could not believe that Kushi didn't even touch the guy and the guy hurt him own self. The only people that knew how that happened was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They both knew that Kushi had used his tail to mess up the punk guy.

* * *

After school ended the three said their goodbyes to their friends and headed over to Kumori's and Rin's home. While walking to there Kushi was swaying his tail and smiling happily.

"Hey Ulqui. Do you know why Kushi seems so happy?" he asked the green eyed arrancar next to him.

"Have you not been reading up on your human behavior books Grimmjow?"

"Uhhh, sort of."

"There is a holiday coming up called Christmas. It's the most biggest holiday ever. I read that it's also the birthday of a god. Im sure Kushi knows who it is."

"Christmas huh? Sounds like some happy holiday."

"It is Grimmjow. You should read more about it when we get inside. I'm sure the ladies have some books for you to read."

The blue hair arrancar looked away knowing that he understood what Ulquiorra was telling him. Plus he had to stop himself from staring too much at the young arrancar or he would asks him why he was staring at him.

He didn't want to tell him so soon that he was falling for the green eyed arrancar.

* * *

Once they got inside the home Kushi rushed upstairs to his room and closed the door. The other two decided to leave him alone, sitting down in the living room couch and watched TV together.

Wait…

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…

Sitting together on the couch, watching TV….

….

….

….

….

Does anyone have a camera on them to take a picture of this?

About an hour passed when Kumori and Rin arrived home from work.

"Man that was a lot of work to go over Kumori. My hand hurts from correcting so many mistakes on those papers." Rin rubbed her hands as she headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"I know it was Rin but remember that we get to have a long break for the winter," the small woman followed her up than going inside and dropping her bag next to her dresser. Rin was about to change into more comfortable clothes when her phone ringed with a txt message.

"Wonder who that could be?"

She took her cell phone out of her pants pocket and checked the txt message. She giggled when she read it to herself.

"Who is it Rin?"

"It's Kushi. He didn't want to call me from his room because he didn't want the two downstairs to know what he wanted to do."

"What would that be?"

"To go christmas shopping for them."

Kumori giggled than picked up her comb to brush her hair, "Than go shopping with him Rin. I need to wrap up the ones I have in my closet."

"Awww. Can't I see them?"

"No Rin. You have to wait till Christmas to see yours."

The blacked hair woman huffed a bit before grabbing her bag and headed out. She knocked on Kushi's door letting him that she was ready. He opened the door and went downstairs with her following right behind him and out the door.

In the living room Grimmjow carefully looked over at Ulquiorra next to him. Ever since they've been here in the human world helping Kushi, hes had this sudden urge to take the green eyed arrancar as his own, to claim as his own. He knew at first that it was something that he shouldn't deal with but with everyday going by he understood why he wanted to claim Ulquiorra as his own. He had fallen in love with him. He turned his eyes back to the TV and scratched his head for the headache coming. _Thinking so much about this gives me a fucken headache. Why does falling for a guy have to be so hard? There has to be a way for me to show him that I love him, but how?_ He sighed quietly to himself and gave up on thinking of a way.

* * *

It was a day away before christmas, everyone was enjoying a relaxing day in the living room when Rin brought up something.

"Kushi did you give out those Christmas concert tickets to your friends?"

He smacked his head, "I forgot to give them away! I better go do that now!"

He got up from his seat on the floor, quickly going up to his room, grabbed the envelope of tickets and rushed out the door. He knew where everyone lived at thanks to Kumori's information on them. He jumped on top of building, letting his tail be free from the hidden spell on it he quickly took off to each house and dropping a ticket in the mail box. As it came down to the last two tickets he ran to his last destination and landed quietly on top of the Kurosaki Clinic. The use of his tail he carefully slipped the tickets right under the front door. _Thats the last of them. Time to go back and relax!_

Just as he was about to run back home his tail twitch from a sudden sensation inside the home below him.

He _felt_ a heighten pleasure just below where he was standing at.

Carefully going over to the edge of the roof, he peaked below and saw a window with the curtain covering most of it except a little space right in the middle of it. He lifted down slowly to get a better view inside when he got another strong smell of pleasure. Quietly looking in through the gap he found out the reason why he felt so much pleasure coming to him.

Inside Shiro and Ichigo were engaging into some heated, lusting, love making.

Kushi could hear the moans coming from the orange head, the growls of dominance of Shiro as he thrust fast and hard into his lover.

The young god got back on the roof and blinked. His whole body felt hot and he still feel the pleasure coming from below. He got up than jumped far away from the clinic, knowing that if he got too much of a feeling he would lose himself into it. He landed down onto the street the girls home was on. As he headed down the street he suddenly stopped when he felt a strong presence appear in front of him a few feet away.

It was a beautiful young woman standing in the middle of the street wearing a long dress made up of what looked like black dragon scales, it fitted nicely around her giving a lovely body figure up to her hips and pulling out where her legs are. It had no straps on her but the front had a sweetheart shape at her bust. Around her arms were ancient dragon jewelry that curled all around her arm with the head of it on top of her hands. The eyes had red rubies in them and on her left ring finger was a golden ring. A white gold necklace with a moon crescent right above her heart. Her hair was short and spiky, blood red eyes with the pupil into slits giving a predator look and a dragon crown on top of her head with the wings spread out on the side of her face.

He looked at her and his eyes widened, "Mother Osiris."

She opened her mouth as if to say something to him but she began to sing to him.

_You don't remember my name._

_I don't really care._

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really lose control?_

She began to slowly walk towards him as she sang.

_Just once in my life,_

_I think it'd be nice,_

_Just to lose control, just once_

_With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

He watched as his mother sang the song to him and listening carefully to the words.

_Mary had a lamb._

_His eyes black as coals._

_If we play very quiet, my lamb,_

_Mary never has to know._

She kept walking slowly, getting closer to him.

_Just once in my life,_

_I think it'd be nice,_

_Just to lose control, just once._

The words were a meaning to him and he had to figure it out.

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,_

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

She uncovered her wings from behind her back, covering him from the outside world. He choked on his breath as he saw visions of a future battle in Soul Society; so much blood was spilled all around, the wind hissing in anger and the clouds roaring with thunder and lighting.

_Just to lose control, just once._

When the song ended she disappeared, only leaving her song and visions left in his mind.

* * *

Early Christmas morning, inside the household everyone was sound asleep except Kushi, who got up to do some extra decorations in the house. He went into the living and looked up at the ceiling right above the couch. He found a spot and hanged a special surprise for the two arrancars. He giggles quietly and went back up to his room to sleep some more.

When the sun raised up more till it was about noon, everyone woke up and went downstairs into the living room to open presents. Rin and Kumori sat down in front of the tree sorting out the gifts to everyone, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat down on the couch and Kushi sat beside Kumori. As the ladies handed out the gifts to the boys, Kushi smiled big as he got a big round box from them.

"Its from us both Kushi. Im sure they'll come in handy."

He looked down at his gift when it shifted a bit and a little sound came from inside. He pulls off the bow, takes off the top than looks inside and smiles big, waging his tail.

"How did you get them?"

"Rin found them outside in the backyard a few days ago."

He reached inside and pick up two male hollow pups. One was white with an orange maine, the body shape of a lion cub, red markings along its back and tail. The mask was just like Ichigo's vizard mask and two little stubs coming out from on top of his head. The other pup was the same only that is one was black with blue markings instead of the white and red markings. He set them down on his lap as he watched them sway their tails and looked around their new environment. Kushi looked back in the box and found two collars for them. He took them out and put them on the pups.

"Thank you so much Kumori and Rin."

"Your welcome Kushi." They both replied to him.

Next it was the two arrancars turns to open up their gifts. They didn't know who to go first so they decided to open them at the same time. Grimmjow got a chain necklace with a jade panther on it and Ulquiorra got also a chain necklace but with a blue stone bat.

The green eyed arracnar looked over at the young god, "Thank you Kushi. Its very nice."

"Your welcome." He giggled and Grimmjow looked at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Look up you two!" he pointed right above them.

They both looked up to find a mistletoe hanging down from the ceiling.

"What the fuck is that?"

"That would be a mistletoe Grimmjow. When two people are under one they have to do the christmas tradition: A kiss."

"What?!"

"Come on Grimmjow. You have to kiss Ulquiorra."

The former Sexta Espada looked over at the former Cuatro Espada. He did want to show him that he did care very much for the stronger being but he didn't want the others to see him. He watched as Ulquiorra turned over and looked right into his eyes. This was the only way he was going to show his feelings, so he has to suck it in and do it. Reached over and placing a hand on the others cheek, he brought him closer to his face than slowly their lips sealed into a kiss, their eyes closed together.

The kiss was warm and sweet between the two. The other occupants smiled and silently watched them. Grimmjow broke the kiss and looked at the other, looking for any sign that he felt his feeling of love towards him. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow. He slowly put his hand in the blue hair then kisses him again. Grimmjow smiled, kissing him back, finally getting the man that he loved so much.

Rin clapped her hands making the two stop before they got into a heated make-out session.

"Come on now. We must get ready to go to the Christmas concert. Get going before I kick your butts up."

Kushi got up and went up to his room, taking his hollow pups with him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both got up and headed to their room.

* * *

Over at the concert building Ichigo, Shiro, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were inside sitting down close to the front row seats. When they all came here they didn't know who brought the tickets to them but they were grateful to come see a Christmas concert. As more people started to come in and get in their seats, Orihime spoke up.

"This must be a big concert cuz a lot of people are showing up."

"It must be Inoue." Ichigo replied to her.

As it was getting closer for the concert to start, Shiro looked down at the directory and notice something.

"Hey king. Our art and music teachers are playing in the concert, and so are those new students."

"Really? I didn't know they were that good to be in it." He looked up when all the lights turned off than came back on as a soft glow. There standing in the middle of the stage stood Kumori wearing a long purple dress with the collar covered in feathers, golden bracelets and a ring.

_doushite doushite suki nan darou_

_konna ni namida afureteru_

She swayed her hips a bit to the music starting behind her as she sang.

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

Big white angel wings sprouted out behind back, spreading out above her and feathers lightly rained out on the crowd.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

She turned over to the players in the band behind her, smiling at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to the left side of the stage playing the guitar and bass. Than turned back over to the crowd.

_nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

The wings slowly disappeared into feathers that floated down off the stage.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

As the song came to an end the light slowly turned off and crowd cheered with excitement.

* * *

When it came to the second song a whole orchestra was brought onto the stage on the right side of the band. Rin walked onto the stage towards where Kumori stood at. The black hair woman was wearing a black and blue, long sleeve lolita shirt with a bit of ruffles on the front and ends of the sleeves, with black straight pants and simple dark blue shoes. Around her waist was a metal dragon belt with the head and tail on the right side of her hip. She smiled at Kumori as she stood right next to her.

They both sang together the opening of the song but through out the rest of the song they would switch back forth between each other or they sing together.

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

_Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo_

_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

_Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru_

_Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte_

_Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_

Their body movement were perfect with each other, as if they were one person.

_Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu_

_Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku_

_Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai_

_Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara_

_Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou_

_Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha_

_Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou_

_Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo_

As the music kept on playing, they dance together showing such great bonds with each other.

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru_

_Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de_

_Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku_

_Boku wo suki de irareru_

_Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru_

As the song came to an end their dance slowed down and a soft glow of the lights dimmed down to darkness.

* * *

Intermission, at the back of the stage Kushi was sitting on a lounge couch with the two hollow pups on his lap. He petted them softly as he think over what his mother had told him in the song. He knew something was the cause of those visions that he saw from her but she didn't show him who had caused it. He sighed and rubbed his head from the growing headache that was starting. Grimmjow walked over to the young god and looked at him.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking too much about something and no you don't need to know about it now. I still have to go over it."

"Is it that bad?"

Kushi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. By the way, nice outfit. Did Ulqui help you pick it out?"

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled a bit at him but he knew he was only teasing him. Kushi smiled as he looked over the blue haired arrancar's outfit; a dark gray short sleeve muscle shirt, with a white panther on the front, dark blue pants that fitted him very well, showing off his nice ass and biker shoes that looked ready to kick anyones asses to the ground.

"You know that outfit suits you Grimmjow."

"I could say the same to you Kushi."

The former Sexta checked out the young gods clothing. A simple white shirt with black and gold feather prints on the front, black skinny pants with three rows of chains on the sides, high heeled boots with a dragon on the left boot and a phoenix on the right boot, and lastly a white jacket that was long for his height with a simple wing print on it.

"High heeled boots?" Grimmjow questioned him,

"What? I like them. Besides, they fit perfectly on my feet." The young god answered him while crossing his legs a bit.

"I thought they were for women?"

"They are Grimmjow."

The former Sexta was about to say something back when he was cut off, "I wouldn't say that Grimmjow or he'll kick you right in the groin with those heels."

The two looked over as Ulquiorra comes over to them with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The green eyed man was wearing a simple gray button up shirt, white pants with a black belt, a white jacket on him and stylish dark brown shoes. A simple look but very appealing to him. Grimmjow looked at his boyfriend's outfit (he couldn't say lover since they haven't done it…..yet). It looked good on him and it made him more handsome in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that Grimmjow. We can't do it since Kushi is here."

Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts, "Is that what you think I was thinking of? I was just thinking how nice you look."

"Well thank you" than gave him a kiss.

Kushi smiled. He was happy that the two got together now. Petting the pups on his lap as they begin to fall asleep on his lap. He carefully picks them up and lays them down in a carrying bag for them. The pups curls up together to keep warm and fall asleep. He pets them a bit before Kumori walks over to them,

"Kushi its your turn on the stage."

"Yes! I finally get to sing and show my true self to the kings." He gets up, grabbing the carrying bag with the hollow pups inside and buckles it around his waist like a belt, hiding the bag itself behind him in his long jacket.

* * *

Intermission was over and everyone was coming back to their seats. Shiro looked over at the stage and notice that the band was spread out more on the stage. Also there were more lights lights up on the stage were off making the stage dark, hiding the people up there from the audience. What he didn't see was that Rin was at the drums, Kumori at the key board, Grimmjow on the guitar and Ulquiorra on the bass.

Up above the stage Kushi stands on top of a bar, looking down at everyone. Well, more like looking at Ichigo and Shiro. He knew those two were the kings of soul society and he was going to confront them after he sang. Checking the bag behind him to see if it was closed so the pups inside wont fall out, he nodded when it was and got ready for his time on the stage.

The music started to play, a fog machine started up creating a cloudy look on the floor of the stage. Singing was heard above everyone than watched at Kushi jumped down onto the stage, still singing.

_Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru_

_Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku_

_Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi_

_Habataku mono o mukaeru sora_

_Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai_

_Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni_

_Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?_

He body was moving with the beat of the song and people were standing up, going along with him.

_Hikari no moto yami wa umare_

_Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru_

_Kokoro o tsukisasu_

_Fureta yoru o koorasete mo_

_Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru_

_Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku_

Everyone was up and dancing with beat of the song.

_Zenbu hoshii, to sasayaku koe_

_Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni_

_Saki made motomeru yubi tsumetasa ni kizukanai_

_Ai o nokosu nara tometa kuchibiru ni_

_Hikari dake ga yami o unde_

_Nukumori wa utagai o kasanete tadoritsuku omoi_

_Kawasu mune ni chikau mono ga_

_Eien no kizu de kamawanai kizamitsukete_

_Toki ni kizuku hazama ni kieru mae ni_

Kushi walked to everyone playing in the band, smiling and enjoying the excitement from them all.

_Hikari no moto yami wa umare_

_Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru_

_Kokoro o tsukisasu_

_Fureta yoru o koorasete mo  
_

_Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru_

_Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku_

As the song was coming to an end it seemed like everything was slowing down to stop. Everything was frozen, even time was frozen for what seemed like a long time. It suddenly became dark, scaring Ichigo, Shiro and their friends. The lights came back on but only to find everyone gone except for them and the people up on the stage. They looked up to see Kushi floating in the air in front of Ichigo and Shiro. His jacket moving slowly, swaying from an invisible wind and a tail sticking out from him.

Kushi puts his hand out to the two and smiles.

"EmocleW ,YteicoS LuoS Fo SgniK."

* * *

_Finally I got this chapter done!!! It took me such a long time to write it up. I am so sry for taking such a long ass time to update. Starting a new semester of college is stressing cuz I got english 100 to do. I'm not very good at english but I'm trying my hardest here._

_Alright, now that I got your attention here I was thinking of writing another story (since nobody wants me to do the other one) called _Fraccion of the Espada. _Its mainly about the fraccion that follow the espada around all the time but I'm changing it up a bit. So heres the thing, I'm planning on letting my wonderful readers get a part in this story. What I need for you, if you want to be part of this new story, is a very detail description of a character you want as a fraccion._

_So something like this:_

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Description-**

**Follows Espada-**

_You can send me an email with the title saying "_For Fraccion Story From (insert your name from fanfiction)_". But I must say something about the following espada part. No one can pick Grimmjow-Sexta, Ulquiorra-Cuatro and the Cero since I have something planned already for them. Also I am putting Kushi as the Cero Espada in the story since hes better than Yami. Thats all for now!!_

_Review Please!!_

**_Review!!_**


End file.
